Desperation
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Sequel to 'Revelations'. Seto cheated on Joey and Joey left him. Some new persons occured in their life. Can Seto win back his love and can the precious blonde forgive? Lemon and stuff in next chapters might be possible.
1. Chapter 1

It was the matter of trust

**Disclaimer: Own only idea**

**Sequel to "Revelations"**

**Desperation**

It was the matter of trust.

It was surreal, yet it worked somehow.

Until it broke down, changing them both.

An enormous amount of suffer flooded his being.

He wasn't the same anymore.

But big boys don't cry.

They don't show suffer, disappointment, or any other kind of emotion.

During the relationship with his blue eyed boyfriend, he learned that from him.

And now he understood that the mask meant nothing.

It was a mask, not the way of living.

Deep inside, underneath the mask, he was actually decaying.

Part boy part of his being, until he disappeared completely.

Until he found no purpose in anything and was wondering what's the purpose of any existence in this universe or existence of universe himself.

And it surprised him how he had changed in way of thinking, as well.

He had more philosophical approach.

His boyfriend was helping him a lot, making him read books.

His ex boyfriend, right.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

And it was a great mixture, reading books in pauses between doses of hot, passionate sex.

And some events occurred eventually, that their relationship wasn't able to support.

Some painful events that made him understand he loved the boy more than he thought he did.

And he still loves him.

The question is does the brunette still love him.

Had he ever loved Joey.

And Joey is afraid to even think about that question deeply, to recall every situation, that could lead him to possible conclusion.

The painful and defeating fact is you don't know how much you care for someone, how much you love that person, until you lose it.

Joey's just a guy.

He knows where to find comfort.

And we all know how a guy can be comforted.

It's a physical act, no connections with emotions.

Emotions are weakness-somebody told him that once.

--

Kaiba is not looking backward. What is done is done, and there was no way back.

The fact is that he always thought he won't be the one to ruin the relationship, for which existence they had been so desperately fighting for.

And it turned it wasn't even worth fighting for.

A defeating fact that left Joey with a broken heart.

And it turned Kaiba into his previous state.

He became cold hearted and cruel again. Now knowing he was the one to ruin it, he closed and became introverted again.

Kaiba looks at the person beside him.

A beautiful red headed, well built old crush that was referred as his current boyfriend.

Long lasting, he hoped, but actually didn't feel like being with anyone.

The thing he had with Joey was a special experience.

The thing with Alister was something other.

He shrugs, not wanting to think what was done in the past.

It is too much painful.

And he is refusing to accept the condition of his heart, or feeling of guilt.

Terrible, terrible feeling of guilt.

**Retrospection**

It was their second year of being together.

It was summer, hot, beautiful summer.

"Kiss me…"

Kaiba kissed him.

"Pet me."

Kaiba does so.

"Fuck me."

"Summer indeed makes you mad about sex."

"Seto, you know I'm mad about everything on you…and inside you. You know…the white substance that is so salty I don't need spices in my food at all…And…"

"How dirty mouth you have, Joseph Wheeler!" said Seto, his voice was cheerful.

"That's the way I am, Seto…mad…horny…naughty…" he reached down and rubbed his dick, wanting to harden it.

"It is too hot. Let's go inside."

"It's the same in there."

"We have air condition in there…"

"We don't need it…"

Joey was feeling so hot, swaying like an animal.

He leaned forward to kiss his beloved.

Kaiba was kissing back.

He grabbed blonde's head by his two strong hands, gripping his hair, so their kiss could be deepened.

Joey stood up, pulling Seto so they could leave the balcony and go inside their bedroom.

"I love you, Seto…" Joey whispered while pulling apart, his chest about to implode from flood of emotions.

He found himself breathing heavily.

Seto pulled away from Joey, looking at him surprised.

Joey's eyes were warm and wet, fateful.

He caressed the CEO with his palms, his cheeks, he ran his fingers through his chocolate hair, the color matching his own eyes.

Joey's eyes so sincere, while Kaiba's remained cold and unavailable.

Joey bit his tongue.

It was a bad sing Seto's eyes were hiding something.

Something dark.

Joey has heard the rumors Seto's ex came back to town.

That Alister dickhead.

Joey wasn't that dumb. He knew how much two and two is.

Ever since he heard the rumors, he noticed changes in Seto's behavior.

His arousal disappeared.

Seto knew Joey realized.

"I was stupid, wasn't I? Sacrificing so much for a person that isn't worth it."

Seto wasn't pretending proud.

He lowered his head, in lack of words.

"How long?"

Seto and Joey hadn't had sex for about two months.

It was more than clear to him.

He just refused to consider the obvious facts.

Seto said nothing.

"Just to remind you, you were the one to ask me to wait for you when Ishizu was issue."

"I know." Seto said with his voice lowered.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't happy with me? Why didn't you brake up with me when you knew there was nothing that could keep us together?"

"I love you, Joey." said Seto for the first time in his life, quietly, but with clearly defined voice. He knew how that may sound. So fake and disgusting. But it was the truth.

Joey just shook his head in disgust.

"I'm packing myself immediately."

"Not leaving me space to explain."

"There's nothing to be explained, Seto. When you find another, it's obvious you feel lack of something in your current relationship. So there's no purpose of being together, since you found a replacement for me."

"It's not like that…" Seto whispered, but he wasn't even sure himself what was going on. He was torn apart between Joey and Alister.

When Alister returned to Domino and showed up at his office, Kaiba was aware that he could finally accomplish his old desire to fuck him.

There had always been chemistry between them.

And there was his puppy, on the other side.

He let him down, betrayed him. Yet he let him go.

And he found the ease for his pain is to forget Joey somehow.

**End of retrospection**

Kaiba knows somehow that Alister is just a comforter. And Kaiba is so afraid to be alone again, after he allowed himself to lose the only one he loved, just because his cock decided to find a way to Alister's anus.

That's the only reason he's with Alister.

--

"Oh, Keith…" Joey moans. Keith knows how to do a good blowjob. He still cannot believe he ended up with that bandit.

Keith wanted sex and Joey wanted comfort.

That only matters.

No emotions, no obligations.

No emotions means not being hurt anymore.

No tears.

No fear.

Just physical pleasure.

Yet, Joey isn't happy, not at all.

He surround Keith's enormous cock with his mouth.

It's so damn huge!

And he sucks on him, pretending he enjoys.

He fell to the bottom ov all the bottoms.

But distracting his thoughts and mouth with Keith's enormous juicy cock is somewhat better than feeling he is no longer with Kaiba, who he loved, cherished.

"I'll come into you, and you will swallow every drop!" orders Keith.

Yeah, Joey si uke.

Not equal as he used to be when he was with Kaiba, that was known and still is as dominant in everything.

The truth is unbearable.

And Joey will wash it with hot streams of Keith's hot seed.

For a while, but still…

Like the painkillers do when you drink them. Shortly.

--

**AN: So depressive, huh? But there will be so many things…(I hope so).**

**Please r&r! No matter how harsh you will be, just review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba disagrees with his older brother

Mokuba disagrees with his older brother. In some brotherly way, Mokuba loves Joey. And he was the only one who knew what was going on from the beginning.

Later on, after almost a year, Yugi and ones that didn't know, found out.

Kaiba stands up, going to the bathroom to wash the smell of sex from previous night.

Alister is one insatiable creature.

Seto knows when he comes downstairs, he will face with frowned Mokuba and be exposed to inappropriate comments about Alister's incapability to fulfill Kaiba's love life.

Alister is adventurer.

Sooner or later, he will leave.

Kaiba is ready for that.

Even if he's afraid of being alone, he doesn't feel anything for that feminine boy. So he won't suffer when he leaves.

Alister will leave and being alone again will be something Kaiba has to face eventually.

Redheaded boy wakes up as Kaiba gets out of the bed.

"Why don't you come back and pleasure me once more before you go to work?" he asks, sleepily, trying to sound seductively.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'm already late." Says Seto coldly, mechanically.

"You can have quick fuck while taking a quick shower." Ali grins lazily.

"Whatever." says Seto and heads to the bathroom.

While stripping his robe and starting to shower, he's feeling heat radiating from the back.

Soon, he feels hot skin against his own, cold and smooth.

He's tightly embraced from behind. Alister's lips quickly find the way to Kaiba's sensitive, sensual long neck.

He's kissing him lightly, starting sucking on it.

"Don't make any marks on my body." says Seto defensively.

Alister whines, licking his neck.

"No, no, Alister! I'm late…I really don't want this right now." Seto pushes him away. "If you want to take shower with me, fine, but no sex."

Alister frowns and snorts, ready to say a poisonous remark.

"You'd rather fuck your ex boy, that Wheeler bimbo." He mutters, but despite the noise water is making, Seto hears him.

He sends him a death glare.

"Don't you ever mention _his_ name in this house in a bad or any other context, Alister. You can _never _compare to him." he hisses and leaves the shower.

"As if he's a fuckin' saint!" hisses Alister, but Seto ignores him.

--

Keith is brutal lover. There are no such things as patience or romance when talking about sex.

Joey does everything, even sleeping with that bastard, by any condition, just to make himself forget.

He knows, lousy…But he's desperate.

_That_ desperate.

And Keith knows his weak points.

He knows how to beat his reluctance.

Sometimes he allows Joey to fuck him.

And he knows to work him up so hard using one simple method.

Keith is so damn brilliant when discovering people's switches.

"Have your lover boy ever done this to you?" he asks teasingly, while pinning Joey on the table.

"N-no…" Joey says.

"What was he doing, then? Satisfying you by some lousy blowjobs…? What do you think, my dear, what he's doing to that bimbo right now?" he leans closer, whispering into Joey's ear. His breath hot and disgusting.

"What do you think? Is he doing him better than he did you? Penetrated deeper, into the depths unknowing to the mankind?"

He knew how to turn Joey's memory into uncontrollable rage that quickly transforms into erection so hard that could handle much, much longer than usual.

"Ya want me show ya?!" Joey madly pushes him away, then punches him, pinning him against the floor when Keith finally falls to the tile.

"Show me, discover my depths!"

Keith never preferred lubes, so he never used them.

Joey fucks him senseless until he passes out, and Keith hardly staying conscious.

Joey isn't happy at all, despite he enjoyed.

After he wakes up, he puts on his pants.

"I have to go now." He says simply.

"Nobody's stopping you…Come by tonight if you want." says Keith coldly.

--

Kaiba decides it is better to walk to his corporation.

He doesn't want to meet anyone, including his driver.

He turns his head in one direction, then another, trying to occupy his thoughts by oh-so-unimportant and boring events around him.

And he notices blond mop of hair coming in his direction.

He doesn't want to meet his ex.

But Domino isn't as big as New York , so it is quite possible to run into same person more than once.

In his case it is Joey.

Story of their lives- strange twists of destiny.

Cursed destiny.

Kaiba wants to pass by without even greeting his love.

Joey is thinking the same.

But eventually, when they become a barrier to each other, nobody does anything to step aside and carry on.

"Wheeler." Kaiba says, shrugging at this so official greeting. Like there was nothing between the two.

"Kaiba." Joey greets back.

They lock their eyes, unable to move, yet to speak.

Joey's eyes are glittering.

Kaiba's as well.

Sign of desperation in their eyes before they manage to look aside.

"So, how are you these days?" Joey suddenly breaks the silence.

--

**AN: This is it when talking about this chapter. **

**Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"_Wheeler." Kaiba says, shrugging at this so official greeting. Like there was nothing between the two._

"_Kaiba." Joey greets back._

_They lock their eyes, unable to move, yet to speak._

_Joey's eyes are glittering._

_Kaiba's as well._

_Sign of desperation in their eyes before they manage to look aside._

"_So, how are you these days?" Joey suddenly breaks the silence._

--

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. You?"

For people who don't know what happened between the two, this would look like a normal conversation.

But the pain and anger are hidden within it.

" Doing same old things I used to do before y-" Joey cuts himself off.

'Things I used to do before _you_'. Yeah, if you count fucking with Keith as an old habit.

That isn't true.

"I see." says Seto, unable to remember how Joey had been before him at the moment.

"So, I guess you have the work to do, so see you…" says Joey, aware how the situation's becoming more and more uncomfortable for both.

"No, I have nothing to do at the moment…So if you want, we could talk while drinking coffee." says Seto before even realized words that ran out of his mouth.

A moment of awkward silence.

None of them expected something like this.

Prolonging the agony.

Prolonging desire.

"Yeah, sure." says Joey.

--

"So tell me, how the things are going?" asks Seto, just to start conversation.

"Nothing special, really. I'm with Keith and all…You must have known that."

No, he didn't really want to mention Keith. They had nothing, absolutely nothing.

You can hardly count sex as a relationship.

No words, no doing stuff together, nothing.

Just sex.

And then 'Until the next fucking' thing.

Kaiba shudders. He definitely didn't want to hear that.

Joey carried on.

And deep inside, Seto doesn't want him to.

He's selfish.

"Yeah, I heard something about that."

"What about Alister?"

"Nothing special, just good bed activities."

"Bed mates, huh?"

But still, they go out together, they do stuff together, even if Kaiba isn't that much willing.

Still, he's trying to keep the relationship as normal as possible.

"Well, not quite." he admits. "We do stuff together and all. He moved in recently."

Why are they talking about current boyfriends?

Probably a sado-masochistic method.

"Why are we talking about them?"

"Does it bother you, Joey?" Kaiba is testing him.

"No, I just don't care about your boy and you don't care about mine either. I just want to know what's going on with you and how's your brother."

Joey defends.

"Mokuba's fine. Although he misses you. You can visit us sometimes, if you want."

Joey shudders.

It would be too painful.

"He has a replacement for me as well." Joey lowers his head.

A bad move.

Kaiba now knows Joey still loves him.

And he didn't stop looking at him with such desire since they sat and ordered coffee.

He missed him.

"Joey, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Where?" Joey raises his head. His eyes full of tears. Desperate tears. Tears that show his longing for something deep, something that deceased long time ago.

He wants to relieve that, but he's afraid of being hurt again.

"You have enough of that at home, Seto." says Joey, reading between the lines Seto's question.

"But it doesn't involve emotions." he says.

"You know nothing about emotions, Seto. Your cock is thinking for you. It is stronger than emotion." Joey says bitterly.

"Come." says Kaiba calmly, putting his hand, stabbing Joey's eyes with his.

Joey follows him mute.

--

His desire is stronger than emotions as well.

He's hoping to melt all the pain and sorrow in that sexual act. The last sexual act with his ex lover.

The room is dark.

It is somewhere far, far from Domino.

Kaiba called his secretary ordering her to cancel the meetings and say Alister he's at said meetings.

"You ain't better to him, either." says Joey. "Just it's reversed now. You're cheating on him with me."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. But I don't want to think about that right now. There is no such thing as moral in here. It will never be." says Joey, bitter in his voice.

"Just sit and relax." says Seto. "I will show you something."

Joey sits on the bed. Kaiba leans down, giving him a short kiss.

"I'm gonna tie your eyes." he whispers. "You just empty your mind."

"Why…?"

"You'll see."

He's tying his eyes.

He runs his long fingers through Joey's golden hair.

As he used to in the past.

So tempting.

Joey sees nothing.

"Blindness will improve your other senses." says the brunette, taking off Joey's shirt slowly.

Joey finds himself being nervous.

Seto caresses his cheeks, then kisses his neck.

Butterfly kisses.

Just to make Joey want more.

He nuzzles his neck.

Joey's still smelling on roses.

Like he used to.

Joey, still tensed, lays down.

Kaiba kisses his chest, nibbling his nipples.

His hands running down Joey's flat belly.

His oh so tempting belly.

Kaiba kisses his belly button.

Then he tries to undo Joey's pants, but without hands.

He's gonna do that with help of his teeth.

Joey sighs as realizing what Seto is doing.

Creative, as always.

Little sex games of his.

After undoing them, Seto pulls them off with his hands.

Then the same procedure with his boxers.

"Seto…" Joey feels excited.

But Seto looks at Joey's lower abdomen to find bruises.

He says nothing, spreading Joey's legs just to find bruises around his anus.

"Abusive sex." he states.

"Doesn't matter."

Kaiba feels something squeezing his heart, looking at his puppy wounded.

"I can't…" he stands up and sits beside Joey, saying nothing but caressing his cheeks again.

Joey feels something wet on his neck.

"Doesn't matter, Set. Who cares for a dog like me? I was doing my best to forget you, even if that considers being like this…" says Joey, his voice broken.

"It does to me. You have been my lover, Joey."

"Please, finish me."

"I can't."

It was too hot, things Seto was doing.

"Please…Do it for me."

And Seto obeys, crying all the time while fucking Joey.

Tears fall on Joey's belly.

After the act, Kaiba unties his eyes.

"This was the best sex ever, I've never been so worked up before." says Joey honestly.

There was something about Seto's tears.

He cried for the first time in front of Joey.

And Joey couldn't see it.

He could just feel.

And the feeling was great.

Joey smiles while looking at Seto's teary eyes.

"Everything is fine, my love." he says gently to Seto.

Kaiba curls up in his embrace.

Like some uke guy, which he's not.

He feels so safe, relieved.

"We don't have to be like this…" he whispers.

"Stop playing games with me, I'm not falling into your net again, Seto." says Joey seriously.

Hurt in his voice.

"You always say that, unable to accomplish your duties as my lover. You replaced me. I wasn't good enough for you, so why would I be now?"

"It was a moment of weakness, the thing with Alister." Kaiba says desperately.

This is the first time Joey sees him without a mask.

"And you were hiding it. It's something I'll never forgive you." Joey says and stands up.

"Maybe we can repeat this once in a while, huh? There's no harm in screwing old bed mate, right?" he says, dressing quickly.

"Only bed mates?"

"When you take a better look, that's what we have actually been, Seto." Joey says, "Let's go back to Domino."

Kaiba stands up, dressing.

He feels hurt and he admits it to himself.

Caught in his own net, he is so desperate.

He's unable to figure is his desire for Joey only sexual.

The only thing he knows is that he misses him so much, he wants him so badly and he's ready to leave Alister in order for Joey to come back. Even if it means to be alone for some amount of time. It really doesn't matter.

Joey should be happy seeing Kaiba Seto finally defeated. But for some reason, he isn't.

While entering the car, redheaded boy is watching them, sitting on a nearby motorbike.

--

**AN: Well, how was it? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

Recap:

_Joey should be happy seeing Kaiba Seto finally defeated. But for some reason, he isn't._

_While entering the car, redheaded boy is watching them, sitting on a nearby motorbike._

_--_

Alister doesn't love Kaiba.

Kaiba has great body.

Alister doesn't remember man who was turning him on like Kaiba was.

Kaiba has money and power.

And Alister isn't bimbo.

Alister just loves smell of power.

And Kaiba has all Alister needs.

Somebody to rely on and somebody who's a great fucker.

Somewhere where he can live for a while until the inner call makes him move on, in unknown direction.

Although Alister doesn't feel anything for Kaiba, it is nice being with him, playing by the brunette's rules.

And something is telling Alister that Seto wants him permanently, but not because of love.

It's because of fear.

Alister knows the best Kaiba has feelings.

And Alister knows how to read them.

That's his advantage over Joey.

Joey sees only a glacier.

Alister sees beneath it.

Although Alister doesn't love Kaiba, he's possessive.

He won't allow Joey takes him away.

No matter he would leave someday, Kaiba's still his 'property'.

--

During the ride, they don't say a word.

Kaiba is aware of his mistakes, and the only thing he can do at the moment is to recall.

Pain.

Love.

Hate.

Joy.

All of that gathered into one-him and Joey.

Kaiba stops at the parking lot before Joey's apartment complex.

An awkward silence before Joey manages to get out of the car.

"Won't you invite me for a coffee at least?"

"We had enough of coffee today. Maybe next time." says Joey coldly.

Kaiba recalls their conversation, Joey's words, to be exact, when his silence was accepted as confirmation that he cheated on Joey.

"_I was stupid, wasn't I? Sacrificing so much for a person that isn't worth it."_

"_How long?"_

"_Just to remind you, you were the one to ask me to wait for you when Ishizu was issue."_

"_Why didn't you tell me you weren't happy with me? Why didn't you brake up with me when you knew there was nothing that could keep us together?"_

"_I'm packing myself immediately."_

"_There's nothing to be explained, Seto. When you find another, it's obvious you feel lack of something in your current relationship. So there's no purpose of being together, since you found a replacement for me."_

But there were things to be explained.

Seto had nothing to tell Joey about how he was unhappy, how he was lacking something.

He was happy with Joey.

With Joey, he had everything.

The best sex that anyone ever had.

The best conversation, the best support.

Joey was one wonderful person.

So extraordinary.

So sensitive.

So fateful.

And he knows what Joey would say if he tried to explain:

'You wouldn't have done that if you loved me just a little. You couldn't even think about anyone else.'

And it is true.

Just…when all that happened, his mind was clouded.

Kaiba watches as Joey heads to his building.

He steps out of the car.

"And did you know that when you love somebody, there's a word _forgiveness_ to be found in your vocabulary!" he yells after him.

Although Joey takes these words, he just carries on his path to his building.

Kaiba lowers his head.

Failure.

Another one in a row.

Untypical for him.

--

"How was at work, dear?" asks Alister, irony emphasized on _dear_.

"The same as always." replies Kaiba coldly.

"Are you in the mood for sex now?" he asks, even knowing Kaiba fucked Joey just a couple of hours ago.

A strange tone in his voice.

Kaiba isn't dumb.

He knows he woke up suspicions in him.

But he doesn't know that Alister confirmed his suspicions by following the two.

Alister isn't naïve.

He has his sources.

"Actually…" Alister is his current boyfriend. Why not satisfying him? "I'm not. I'm tired." he says mechanically, heading to the bedroom.

It is eight p.m. and isn't at all time to go to bed.

But it doesn't matter to Kaiba.

He just wants to fall asleep and have no dreams.

To forget everything for a few hours.

Or to have a dream where Joey forgives him…or where nothing bad happened and he had a nice life with his beloved and Mokuba.

Alister approaches him from the back, making him stop in his tracks.

"I missed you…You have changed…"

"Alister…please." he shrugs.

Alister lets go of him.

"Why won't you kiss me at least?"

"I…can't." Kaiba slams the door behind.

--

The night is beautiful and Alister doesn't give up without a fight.

He lies down next to Kaiba, nibbling his ear.

He's faced with Kaiba's back.

Kaiba is ignoring him.

But Alister is persistent.

"C'mon, Seto…I know you want me…"

Kaiba is still recalling his making love with Joey.

It was so…special.

It was so…painful in heart making Joey's wish.

And Joey's words...:

"_Everything is fine, my love."_

After the sex.

He recalls how he was crying then, unable to control his tears.

"No!" he pushes Alister. "Yes, I want you so badly, but you're not constant in my life! Joey is, but you're not! I…I love him…"

"You mean, Joey _was_ a constant in your life. He left you.." says Alister, offended by Kaiba's rejection.

Kaiba jumps of the bed. "I love him, I don't love you. I don't even know why I am with you anyways."

"I don't love you, either." says Alister, "But I can be whatever you want me to be. I can be fateful (I've always been), I can be anything. And I can forgive."

"Forgive what?"

"Forgive you screwed Joey this afternoon."

Kaiba is astonished.

"What?!"

"You heard me well, and you know that! I have my sources. I know what happened today!"

And Kaiba is Kaiba because he can gather himself in a quick time.

"Joey loved me, you don't love me. It's easy for you to forgive. You feel nothing. And I feel nothing for you!"

Although Alister doesn't love Kaiba, it hurts him to hear he isn't loved.

Kaiba is like an atom bomb.

Deadly.

"You are afraid of being alone. That's why you are with me." states Alister.

Kaiba knows Alister knows him.

He can never escape his eye.

"You know, Kaiba Seto, that there's no justification for what you've done to him. And you know that he'll never forgive you."

He's got the point.

"But I still don't want to screw you. I think this is the moment where I can say that it's over. I don't want you near me anymore." says Seto.

Just so Joey can consider this question again.

And might come back.

"Fine!" yells Alister, frustrated, defeated. "I'll leave tomorrow morning." he gets back to the bed, not trying anything to persuade Kaiba to have sex. But he'll make sure this will be all but near to the end.

--

Joey is sitting on a tub in his bathroom, looking at his bruises.

He can't erase a moment when he felt tears on his skin.

Warm tears out of Kaiba's eyes.

His loving teary eyes.

But he can't forgive.

He wants to ,but can't.

--

"Keith, can you be more gentle? You're leaving bruises on my body."

"Don't you like them? They say you're only mine."

"I slept with Kaiba today."

"What?!"

"You heard me.

Keith just slaps him.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch! You would be no one after what he had done to you! I saved you!"

"I don't love you, I love him!"

"And you'll forgive him?!"

A short moment of silent.

"No, I won't! It's unforgiving!" he yells.

But seep inside, he's considering the opportunity.

He remembers vividly how it had been before the bad event.

It was fantastic.

--

**AN: What would Alister do? What would Keith do?**

**Will Joey forgive Seto?**


	5. Chapter 5

Pain was unbearable as much as joy was infinite.

The thing about them…

Kaiba in his arms and vice versa.

Everything was right and everything was wrong.

There were some great moments, when they were taking long walks and having long talks.

Times when they were laughing together.

Times when comforting each other.

Well, mostly Kaiba was comforting Joey.

Joey was constantly having some issues.

And their arguments were sweet, because of make up bed session.

And it went on, over and over again.

Until Seto crossed the line and betrayed Joey.

Soulless, heartless son of a bitch.

Joey didn't make a scene, as expected.

And maybe there is a little bit of tolerance to be considered.

Maybe he could forgive.

To give an opportunity.

Kaiba hears a doorbell.

He opens the door.

"I'll give you another chance, but I don't have trust in you anymore or anything." says Joey seriously.

Kaiba is surprised, but he smiles.

A smile of relief.

They hug.

"You can move in the first thing in the morning." he says.

"I'd rather stay at my place."

Distance. Cold, cold distance.

Kaiba knows that they must go through that faze in order to continue where they stopped.

"Ok." he says, wanting to tell him that he loves him.

But it would sound stupid.

It would sound fake.

"I just came by to tell you that. I'm going home right now."

"Aren't you gonna stay the night?"

"I don't think so." says Joey. "If you want to sleep with me, you have to got to doctor's to check on any illness that Alister might transferred you."

Cruel.

Kaiba finds himself offended, but he counts to ten.

"Ok, I'll do that if you want. But tonight, you can just sleep over, we don't have to do anything."

"As soon as you decontaminate the bed."

"I have spare beds."

"And decontaminate yourself, Seto." says Joey, not giving him a kiss or anything. He leaves the property.

Kaiba is really offended, but he takes Joey's behavior as measure of distance.

He's still mad at him, and Kaiba understands him completely.

And he has a plenty of patience.

Everything in order for him to come running to his open arms.

"I love you, Joseph." he whispers to the air. "But you should check on your illnesses as well."

Joey's so honorific.

Kaiba can deal with it.

--

Joey had to defend his interests. He knew he made Seto mad, but he had to stick with the principles.

And it was unpleasant as much as it raised his self confidence.

And he has no trust.

Everything is in arms of destiny.

Again.

--

While riding furiously on his motorbike, Alister is thinking how to make Seto beg to be with him again.

--

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

After the doctor's, they discovered nothing, luckily.

Kaiba was surprised when Joey was tested as well.

He thought Joey wouldn't do that, but Joey was thinking forward.

That was improvement in Joey's way of thinking. Kaiba was impressed.

--

**First night together**

It is awkward.

Kaiba stands behind Joey, putting his hands on Joey's waist, his warm breath tickling his long kissable neck.

Joey shivers, but Kaiba isn't sure if he's shivering because of joy or because of disgust.

Joey shudders.

"What is wrong?" Kaiba mutters softly.

"Nothin' " says Joey gently.

Kaiba places butterfly kisses on Joey's neck.

Joey shudders again.

Kaiba stops, turning Joey around so he could face him.

"Tell me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Seto, really."

But there is a little bit of disgust.

And they haven't been together for so long.

It is awkward to Joey, that sudden change. From enemies to lovers. From lovers to enemies. From enemies to lovers, again.

And no matter Kaiba has no illnesses, Alister left a mark on Seto. Invisible mark that means Seto used to be his.

And that wound still hurts Joey.

Those lips that are kissing his neck right now, were kissing Alister's once.

Those arms that are wrapping him now, used to touch Alister, to stroke his cock.

And Kaiba's eyes, are they sincere?

You think you know some person very well, but suddenly it turns out that you know nothing.

And Joey is afraid he might have made a mistake again.

"We'll take it slow…"

"No, take me fast."

"Joey," Kaiba looks him straight into eyes, "I don't want to rush things. You're so reluctant tonight."

"Doesn't matter, Seto…"

"It does. Like you're disgusted or something…Like you're having an aversion."

"…"

"I'll stop, then. We'll do this next time, when you are more willing."

"No, Seto…I must get over this…" whispers Joey, his eyes desperate. "Just give me some time…I will wash every his touch and kiss from your body…I will be the best…" Joey says, hysteria and desperation in his voice.

He's shaking uncontrollably, because of passion, because of fear, because of hysteria, because of sorrow…

He grabs Kaiba, placing small kisses all over his face, his hands wandering all over Kaiba's body…

Then Joey starts to unbutton his shirt.

Shirt falls to the floor.

Joey is kissing Kaiba's chest, sliding down to his belly, then belly button, kissing Seto hungrily.

Kaiba's skin is smooth and smells on cinnamon.

Kaiba feels heat in his lower body.

He feels too hot.

Joey stands up, nibbling his nipples.

Kaiba moans in pleasure.

"Joey…" he whispers through moan, his eyes full of lust.

Joey's eyes are teary.

"Joey…"

Silent moans.

Joey undoes Kaiba's pants.

They fall on the floor.

Kaiba shoves them with his legs.

Joey stands up, watching his lover with awe.

Kaiba's so beautiful.

Kaiba is _his_ beautiful brunette.

He looks into Kaiba's cobalt eyes.

He knows that the following words would sound pathetic, but he says them anyway:

"I missed you so badly, Kaiba Seto. You have no idea how much you ruined my life."

"Love…love is pain, puppy…" Seto whispers, running his fingers through Joey's soft hair.

He loves Joey's hair.

And he loves his sincere puppy dog eyes.

Joey smiles weakly.

His smile is broken.

"You broke me." he says, lowering his head.

"I broke myself as well. For no existing reason, I did what I did and I have regrets. Don't think I didn't regret being with Alister." says Seto, figuring that the sex time will turn into time to talk.

"The fact that I had to figure on my own that you cheated on me, the fact that you were hiding it from me is the reason why I couldn't forgive."

"Otherwise you would, if I told you?"

"I'd consider that. At least you'd have more chances than…"

Kaiba places his index finger on Joey's lips.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're together now and that only matters."

Joey kisses his finger. Then he surrounds it with his mouth, sucking on it gently.

That wakes butterflies in Kaiba's belly.

He leans in to kiss the blond.

Joey is desperate. He wants to taste every part of Kaiba's body, but he's unable to satisfy his hunger as much as he wants to.

Joey bites his neck, sucks on it, leaving mark. Kaiba doesn't care.

It feels nice when ravished by one you love and care for.

Joey loses control over his own actions. He bites Kaiba's arms, thighs. He throws him on bed, kissing his whole body, biting his ass, his lips.

Suddenly Kaiba jumps, pushes Joey away.

Joey falls on his back.

He rips his clothes.

Joey doesn't have time to react.

His flesh is exposed to Kaiba's kisses.

Joey moans, unable to control himself.

Desire is so strong that he starts to cry from joy.

Kaiba notices that, starting to wipe his tears, thinking he was too rough.

"Sorry if I…"

"No…It was damn good!" Joey says, all in ecstasy. "Don't be nice, be harsh!" he orders.

--

**The morning after**

Joey is all in bruises. But he loves those bruises because they're made by the one he loves.

It was not that stinky blond punk Keith who made them.

He wakes up before Kaiba, watching him sleep peacefully.

He almost feels regrets for ruining that beautiful, delicate neck of his lover.

Kaiba looks so innocent when he sleeps.

Joey realizes how much Kaiba is essential in order for him to carry on living.

Who needs that Alister dude?

Joey wonders if Kaiba really loves him and Alister was just a phase.

Even if things can't be better for this couple currently, Joey cannot relax completely.

There are so many things to think about now when he and Kaiba are together again.

Kaiba slowly opens his eyes.

His whole body is in pain, but he doesn't care.

It is sweet, sweet pain.

First thing he sees is Joey.

"Good morning, my love." Joey says.

--

"I have to think up something...It has to be a brilliant plan. Nobody breaks up with me just like that!" Alister hisses, "And you are the only one that can help me, Valon."

--

**TBC**

**AN: Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alister doesn't care if Kaiba really love Joey

Alister doesn't care if Kaiba really loves Joey.

He is interested only in temporary satisfaction.

And he doesn't care if he ruins a couple of lives on his way to satisfaction.

He will leave someday, he'll leave all behind.

Nothing is permanent for him.

He will ride his bike all across the universe, leaving desperate Kaiba and desperate Joey to collect their smashed pieces of life.

But he doesn't count on Valon's insanity. He thought Valon is taking medications.

Obviously he was wrong.

Alister had on mind Valon hook up with Joey and separate him from Kaiba.

But Valon had something completely different on mind.

Before he can even react, he hears the news on the television, about terrifying car crash.

No, he never wanted Kaiba suffer like this.

Alister is terrified.

"But you can now console Kaiba while his beloved is near death." says Alister.

"I'm nobody's consoler!"

"You were my consoler when Raphael and I broke up."

"That is something different. It's friendship with privilege. I'm _**nobody's**_ consoler!" shouts Alister. "And how could you?! Maybe he's on my way, but he definitely doesn't deserve to be hospitalized! God knows if he's gonna ever wake up, walk again or something…I never wanted to go this far…" Alister collapses on the floor. "I'm not a monster…" he cries.

Valon stands on the other side of the room, his head lowered.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's a little late, don't you think? Are you taking medications doctor said you must take?"

"I don't need them."

"Don't be ridiculous, Valon! Of course you need them! Look what you have done!"

"You made me to! I'm not a madman, Alister!"

"You're insane!" Alister cries out, desperate.

He feels terrible guilt.

"No, I'm not." says Valon, insanity in his eyes.

"H-how…I need to go…" Alister stands up, heading to the door.

He wants to escape, wash Joey's blood from his hands.

Technically, it isn't on his hands but Valon's, but none of that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't asked Valon for help.

"Where the hell you think you're going, huh?" hisses Valon, "You think you can escape. You are the same as I am. _You_ are the one who's insane with all your traumas and stuff, not me. And now you're gonna tell me I'm not insane." says Valon, hysterically, approaching Alister. "The door is locked in case you want to run away."

"What the fuck is going on with you, Valon?! What the hell got into you?"

"It doesn't matter…" his eyes are insane…

His moves indicate he's insane…

"You are insane!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Alister is trying to break the door.

"Now you'll have to pay not believing in me, Alister." he says, pulling a gun from the back of his jeans and shoots.

Alister wasn't ready for something like this.

He's being shot into the chest.

He's falling hardly to the ground, his eyes lose their sparkles, his soul doesn't live in his body anymore.

Death is quick and painful.

"I'm sorry, my dear friend…but you never believed in me…You left me no choice…I had to prove you…" whispers Valon, standing beside lifeless body of Alister.

--

Kaiba is sitting in the dark room beside the bed, staring into some random chosen spot, looking absent and lost.

His face shows no emotions, no reactions.

Yugi is being told that that is a condition of shock, when person is unable to react properly.

This time Kaiba's unable to show the feelings, not that he stops them or something, like he used to.

While the others are waiting outside, Seto is inside Joey's room, not allowing anybody to enter.

It is terrifying, Joey's fighting for life for a few days now.

Seems no improvement.

The circumstances of accident are not cleared yet.

The police said it was professional who caused the accident.

It was on purpose.

Ant they are unable to find any clue who did it.

Kaiba called all his connections, making phone calls for hours in silence of his office at home.

But they couldn't help him.

And now, he doesn't move from the hospital bed, not showing any signs of life, like showing solidarity to his beloved.

All he can do is to let the cliché flood his being while remembering random pictures of him and Joey, remembering moments and places, fights, arguments and laughing together.

He's trying to count how many kisses they exchanged, how many nights they spent making love or innocently cuddling.

He's trying to recall every single moment spent with Joey, without missing anything.

**Flashbacks**

**After ending high school**

They are at the beach now. Seto is sitting on the towel, wearing sunglasses.

He's watching Joey getting out of water, jumping because hot sand is burning his feet.

Kaiba is laughing, Joey is so comical jumping like that.

He jumps on the towel, beside Seto, all wet.

"I can lick you like a dog." Joey says playfully, licking Kaiba's face.

Kaiba is struggling with him, trying to shove him, but Joey is persistent and strong.

They're laughing together.

--

**After a year being together**

Mokuba is ill. Joey is sitting beside him whole night.

Kaiba doesn't know his brother is ill.

When he comes back home from work (at 6 a.m.), he finds Joey putting cover on Mokuba's forhead.

That makes him smile.

Joey really do care for both of them.

--

**After they made up**

They're arguing.

Joey still cannot recover from Kaiba's unfaithfulness.

Kaiba came back from work late and didn't phone Joey.

"Told you, I was at work, Joseph! I don't need to justify every time I forget to call you."

"Who is he?" Joey demands.

"His name is Joseph Wheeler. You see, I'm the one in million cases having two boyfriends with same name and surname." says Kaiba.

"You bastard!" says Joey, hugging him tightly.

--

Joey's smile in the sunshine.

--

That time when Joey woke up to tuck in the CEO.

Kaiba was awake and aware what Joey was doing.

--

Sex.

--

Kisses.

--

Touches.

--

Everything.

**End flashbacks**

"Kaiba?"

Seto hears whisper behind his back.

Yet he doesn't respond.

It is better being in some other world, where joy and happiness are endless.

But the voice carries on anyways.

"Joey's sister and mother arrived."

"Send my driver to the airport." He says dryly.

Like something died in his throat.

Yugi exits the room.

Kaiba continues staring at nothing particular.

Rage in his eyes.

It's pointless asking why.

It has sense asking _**who**_.

And he will find out.

--

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiba stands up because he hears two female voices. Serenity and her mum.

He barely remembers Joey's sister.

The picture the two of them see when Kaiba enters the corridor is one tall brown haired man, unshaved, bags-the dark ones under his sapphire eyes. Tortured face speaks to them.

"You must be Joey's mother and sister." he states, his voice tired, broken. His eyes tired as well, his vision clouded because of tears that never saw the day.

They nod their heads, they look concerned, frightened, tired as well.

"How is my bro?" asks Serenity.

"He's in…" Kaiba finds it's difficult to speak, his voice betrays him now and then, "He's in coma. He suffered terrible injuries and doctors don't know what will happen to him…" he stops, holding the tears. He cannot stay straight, he cannot show pride in his eyes because he doesn't care for damn pride anymore. He lowers his head, instead. "Will he ever wake up and if he wakes, will he lose any ability or not."

"Can we see him?" asks the mother.

Kaiba just nods and steps aside so they can come in.

Mokuba runs to him.

"Why aren't you at home?" asks Seto.

"I love Joey and he needs all support we can give him." says the kid.

Kaiba's eyes are filled with tears.

"I didn't tell them there is possibility he just dies suddenly…" he whispers.

"Maybe they know already. You're tired. I've never seen you like this before."

They sit one beside another.

"He made me do things I thought I will never do. Care for someone that is not you. To tell those words and they are not said to you. To mean what I say. To show any kind of affection." confesses Kaiba to his younger brother, the smart kid.

"You really do love him?"

"Yes, Mokuba."

"I love him as well. He's like an older bro to me."

"If he dies…"

"He won't." Mokuba cuts him off.

The pathetic moment doesn't seem to approach to an and. Such a cliché and it can't be stopped.

"I'll tell you something...Just promise you'll keep the secret."

Mokuba nods.

"If he ever wakes up, I'll marry him."

Mokuba widens his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I man, we've been together for more than two years and…It sounds rational. Besides, we love each other."

"And you still feel guilt."

Kaiba doesn't say a word more.

Yes, he does. He will feel it forever.

"I will persuade him to go to college together with me, I'll help him catch up what he missed. I will marry him."

--

**In the room**

"Oh, my precious boy..." Joey's mother cries.

Serenity remains mute.

She's unable to cry, watching her brother in darkness of the night, his body seems to be lifeless, his eyes shut like in peaceful dream.

He has bandages around his head, his wrists as well.

They remain silent for a long period, only sobs now and then can be heard.

"That man…"

"Kaiba Seto." says Serenity.

"He…is he Joey's friend?"

"Well…" Joey was sending emails to his sister about him and Kaiba. Mother didn't know. "Actually, he's Joey's…Boyfriend."

"What?!" the mother hisses.

"Well…they are together for long time…Two years, I think."

"My boy isn't faggot!"

"He's homosexual." says Serenity. "But does it matter? Joey loves Kaiba."

"Look what that Kaiba made of my boy! A plant!"

"Mother…"

"What?! He made him be faggot, he…Joey…he's a plant…"

"Mum, please…"

"He…"

"Did you see how Kaiba looked just a minute ago? I knew him when the two of them were enemies. He used to look like a model. It is obvious he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat…I can bet he was sitting here for days until we came. He loves Joey….Look, this is not a place and time for conversation like this." She approaches her brother's bed, kissing his forhead lightly. "Come on, let's go to cafeteria." she pushes a little the woman, who is standing like a stone, shocked.

--

As they exit, they hear an argument. They stop to listen.

"No, Seto! You must go home, take a shower, eat something…sleep!"

"I can't, Mokuba! I can't leave him!"

"His mother and sister are there now."

"And who am I? Nobody?"

"You're his boyfriend, but…Big bro…" Mokuba whines. "I'll stay beside him."

Silence.

"I can't leave Joey…He must wake up…If he dies…I want to…" Kaiba collapses.

Little Mokuba tries to help him not to fall.

Serenity and mother are watching the scene.

"You see? Everything will be fine if you go for a few hours to rest."

"You think so?"

"If anything happens, I'll call you."

Kaiba reluctantly nods.

"I'll just…Take a coat from his room…"

--

**Cafeteria**

"You see? He loves Joey. Doesn't matter he's man."

"But…"

"Joey was sending me emails about the two of them…Surely they had ups and downs now and then, but…That is life." Serenity says.

"I…"

"Kaiba never does things without a reason. Otherwise, he would never stay with Joey all night and day."

Mother doesn't know what to say. She's confused.

--

Hot water is streaming down pale slim figure of Kaiba Seto.

He's barely standing, exhausted, miserable.

After the shower, he stands out completely naked, he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

As if he aged a lot.

He shaves his face.

He's still the same.

Sorrow in his eyes.

Love.

Pain.

Memories.

Anger.

He will find the one who harmed his puppy.

"I want you to find the one who stands behind this!...No, I don't care!..._**Find**_ the bastard!...Ok, fine! Work fast. Doesn't matter how it costs."

He hangs up, dropping the phone, collapsing on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

--

He's dreaming Joey's face, his closed eyes, his peaceful sleep.

And Joey isn't well.

He's struggling for life.

His face calm and innocent.

Beautiful as always.

And his smile faded with the accident.

Somebody will pay…

Joey…

Joey…

"Joey!!" he shouts, eyes widened, all in sweat.

No, no…

He cries.

He sobs.

Cries like a baby.

Lies down in fetal position, soaking the pillow with hot, salty tears, losing hope he will find the person who made him miserable.

'You ended up in wrong bed, puppy…" he whispers, he finally snapped, he finally went insane, "Instead of mine, you ended up in hospital bed." And he's disgusted by his pathetical words.

He's aware crying won't make Joey feel better.

He dials a number, remembering something.

Something about…

"I know where you will start from. Check everything about Alister…"

--

**Hospital**

Somebody told him if he speaks to Joey, Joey might hear him.

He sits down beside him.

"Your mother and sister are sleeping outside. I offered him my guest rooms at my place. But they wanted to stay here…It's silly talking like this, to the air and furniture…Don't believe you can hear me…" he takes his hand, watching the tubes in his vanes.

"I'm sure Alister did this…I broke up with him and he was mad…He's insane.

I'll tell you something in case you can hear me…I wanted it to be surprise, but…

If that will wake you up…Joey, when you wake up, I'll marry you."

Deep inside he is hoping the blonde will react.

But nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Kaiba snorts, shaking his head.

"I was stupid believing…" a single tear streams down his face.

But he carries on talking.

"Isn't it strange we ended up together? I can remember…And it was good." he smiles weakly, leaning down to kiss Joey's hand.

He's not aware somebody's stalking.

He sighs. "Our relationship…You are my friend, my lover, my everything. Our relationship…" he cannot find proper words to define it.

Sometimes it was enough Joey to be in the same room where he was, so he could feel happy and complete.

Just one look made him tremble.

Affirmation of love-sweet unsaid words hanging in the air.

They made air sweet and you're lucky you're alive, so you can breathe in the sweetness.

And times when they were reading together.

Joey's head in his lap or vice versa, reading together.

Sometimes Kaiba was reading to Joey.

He was reading him philosophical books.

The blonde was asking for explanations sometimes.

And, for the first time, Kaiba wasn't disgusted by his ignorance.

He was glad he could explain.

He's changed Joey.

Joey was reading him poetry.

Kaiba didn't like poetry.

But when it comes from Joey's mouth, even the worst poem was turned into…into…something that _has_ meaning.

And Joey's patience.

Joey's sacrifice.

"I wish you could wake up, so we get married. I will take care of you, just like you were taking care of me. You made me feel something that I wouldn't ever feel otherwise."

Kaiba caresses Joey's cheek.

His sleeping beauty.

"I hurt you so much. And you gave me the chance."

He kisses Joey's hand again, showing too much affection for his taste.

"You're so noble that every mother would be proud having son like you…Do I deserve you?"

He places his head on the bed beside Joey's unmoving body, holding his hand in his.

He closes his eyes, humming a song…

Joey's mother steps back, closing the door.

She sighs.

He really loves her son.

She sighs again.

She's trying to rationalize her son is gay and his boyfriend is desperate. His boy loves him.

She covers Serenity with her jacket, sitting beside her.

"You should listen to me and go rest at my place. My driver will take you there."

She raises her head in surprise, to see the brunette.

"I'll stay with Joey." he says.

She's just staring at him, blankly.

"Look, I know that you don't like me. You can't deal with the fact Joseph is gay and I'm his boyfriend. It is awkward. But that's the way it is and I ensure you I love your son with all my heart. Now please go, I'll tell my servants you're arriving."

"Well, yes…ok…" she says hesitantly.

--

Kaiba returns to Joey's room, heading to the window. The night is beautiful.

His cell rings.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we discovered Alister is dead…and there is one lunatic…"

--

**TBC**

**AN: My grammar sucks, so don't pay attention too much to it.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

_His cell rings._

"_Yes?"_

"_Sir, we discovered Alister is dead…and there is one lunatic…"_

--

The simplicity of their relationship was something…something unique.

Although it was simple, it was extraordinary.

Kaiba remembers Joey's smile and his white imperfect teeth.

Their imperfection is making them be perfect.

That was philosophy Seto couldn't explain, but it was true.

"Who's the lunatic?"

"We couldn't identify the person. He was lying beside the corpse, crying like a baby."

"Call my men in the police. I'll be there in a minute." says Kaiba.

He returns his cell back into his pocket, turning to Joey.

"I'll find out who did this to you in a close future. And I will make him pay." he whispers to the sleeping blonde.

--

Before he goes to the station, Kaiba decides to go to toilet, to wash his tired face.

After doing that, and avoiding looking in the mirror, he returns to check on Joey.

Once he gets there, he sees: Joey's room full with nurses and doctors.

At first thought it looked like he miraculously woke up.

But no…

He sees Mokuba standing there, leaning on the glass, looking at the terrible sight.

Once he notices Seto, he says:

"His heart stopped beating…"

Mokuba wants to be like his older brother, to be strong, not to let a single tear.

He wants to support his brother, to encourage him and save him from insanity.

That's the reason he's fighting with tears.

Kaiba stands next to Mokuba, he doesn't feel his own body,

Growing pain in his heart.

He's paralyzed.

Love is pain.

Emotions are weakness.

He won't recover after Joey's death.

He will become heartless son of a bitch again.

But everything was so nice and warm…

Just to be dead when Joey ended up in hospital, vulnerable, unconscious.

Kaiba feels nothing.

His eyes fixed on the picture of doctors reanimating his lover.

Just like in a good old soap.

Pathetic, but necessary.

A hero of a tragedy, that's what he became.

And he hates that role.

"Mr. Kaiba…" he hears the voice.

He turns his head just to see one of doctors beside him.

Bad news-he can read on the doctor's face. "We managed to keep him in life. He's fine now." the doctor says, his face indifferent.

Unnecessary drama.

But so essential.

He wants to cry, to break something, he should feel relief, but he feels nothing similar to that.

He just runs out of the hospital, sitting in his car, driving to the police station.

None of these actions can be explained.

Maybe that was his way of reaction.

The doctor stands there, stunned.

"May I be with him?" asks Mokuba, who is in state of welfare.

The doctor only nods.

--

**Police station**

"He admitted everything." says one of Kaiba's men. "It didn't take us long to persuade him to tell the truth. He killed Mr. Alister and he was feeling guilty, so he admitted that he caused the accident. He said that he had only been following Alister's request. Would you like the se the evidences?"

"Not necessary. I want him be punished properly." Kaiba says coldly. "I want a minute alone with him."

"But, sir, that's against the rules…"

"Does it look like I care?"

"N-no, sir…" says the detective.

--

"I know what you have done, Valon, you son of a bitch! I should have known it was you and that…"

"I didn't want him die, I…"

"You lunatic!"

"I'm not!"

"Do you know I love that man who is near death now, because of you?" Kaiba hisses.

"I know."

"I swear you'll be punished brutally, until your own insanity goes insane as well. I'll make sure you suffer!" he leans close to Valon, their noses almost touching. "That will be your destiny, you son of a bitch!" he says.

Valon tries to attack him, but Kaiba steps back, so Valon can't reach him.

"I'm glad he'll die! He's the reason I killed Alister…My precious Alister…" he falls on the floor, grabbing his head, crying.

"Psycho." Says Kaiba as exiting.

--

The good news is that Joey can breathe on his own now.

Kaiba receives that news as soon as he goes back to the hospital.

He finds there Serenity and his possible mother in law.

He smiles as referring her like that in his thoughts.

He tells them the news about finding and punishing the punk that hurt their precious blonde.

Serenity hugs him.

It is strange feeling.

But it's nice.

He notices it is morning already.

It is beautiful.

"I wish you could see this." he whispers to his lover.

The joy of the sunrise.

The joy of life.

--

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Somebody knocks and Kaiba turns to see it is Joey's mother.

He smiles, standing up, offering her a chair.

She nods her head and sits.

She is looking at him with bright amber eyes, like scanning him.

He finds the situation uncomfortable, but he has a feeling the woman wants him to stay.

"What would you do, young man" she starts, Seto knew something like that would occur, "if Joseph wakes up in several months or years? Would you still wait for him or would you find somebody else?"

She is like a polygraph.

He clears his throat so he can answer the unpleasant question.

"It is relative…"

"So, the first time you're lacking sex, you would find somebody else?"

"Listen, I'm not obligated to answer you anything, especially something so intimate!" he snaps, "I'm not obligated to justify myself! I love Joseph, I already told you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough." She says sadly, lowering her head.

Seto knows what she's talking about.

"What happened, happened." He says, "It doesn't matter what happened to you. If I find somebody else, that will be only if Joey wants me to. I will never cheat on him, especially not now, behind his back, when he's unconscious." He doesn't notice how much pissed off he became, how much he raised his voice.

"But that didn't stop you to…" she stops.

Kaiba lowers his head, ashamed.

"It was the moment of weakness." He says, lowering his voice.

"If you love someone, then…"

"Enough!" Seto cuts her off, "I already feel terribly guilty about that! I'm a lucky man he forgave me! You think I don't know all that shit?! The hell I know, I know the best! I made a mistake, so hang me if you'll satisfy the justice!" he storms out, slamming the door.

She blinks a couple of times, then turns to her son to caress his cheek.

--

Seto is furious, he goes down to cafeteria, his face bright red, like a potato.

She didn't have right to judge him, _she_ is or was the homophobe after all.

But her question was a good one.

And he doesn't know the answer.

Would he wait the blonde wakes up or not.

Will their love survive?

--

**After six weeks**

Joey's condition was better.

But will he wake up and are there any damages?

Seto is concerned.

He sent back his mother in law and Serenity to USA, so he doesn't have to stand insults from Joey's mother anymore.

It is nasty, it was a bad beginning.

And the circumstances under they met wasn't good.

Joey is so beautiful.

Seto remembers.

He recalls sleepless nights when watching the blonde sleep.

He is the most beautiful creature in the world, according to Kaiba.

--

A couple of nights ago he went to the bar, not to look for sex or something, just to relax a bit.

But one handsome guy approached him.

It was expected, Kaiba is the most wanted man in the universe after all.

He was flirting with Kaiba and even if it was flattering, it was uncomfortable.

Kaiba didn't want to fall in another man's arms.

Yes, he was sexually frustrated, but there was no problem that his right hand couldn't solve.

He wouldn't trade any of his hot nights with Joey for any other night with somebody else.

But he enjoyed fooling around with the stranger, giving him a fake hope.

"You will never have me, precious." He said in the end, "Because I belong to another man."

The stranger was beautiful and somehow familiar.

"I heard he's in coma. How can you wait for a sleeping beauty when the beauty wakes up after hundred years?"

"Because I love him."

"Do you like your right hand as well? Such a loss for a piece of meat like you." He said seductively. "Isn't it tempting, you and me, our hard cocks, don't you need a touch by a real man, Kaiba?" the man nipped his ear.

"No, I don't need anything from you. I told you, I belong to one and only Joseph Wheeler. You know him well, Keith. He hated you and I hate you." He shrugged and left the blonde man standing stunned.

--

Joey moved his thumb.

Joey moved his thumb and moaned in a dream!

That was something.

And now, after ten weeks, Seto can't move from him.

He doesn't even blink, he's staring at his boyfriend, hoping he will open his chocolate eyes every minute.

"You can do it" he whispers.

--

Seto has the beard again.

He doesn't sleep, or eat or anything.

He's just staring at the blonde.

--

After two more weeks, Seto loses his hope as well as doctors.

He's exhausted, sad, disappointed.

--

The night is cold.

Eyes open in the dark.

They don't recognize the place.

Pain in head unbearable.

He moans.

Blinking, he recognizes a silhouette of a man sleeping in a chair.

The man has the beard.

'_Who the hell is this and where the hell am I?"_

His body is weak and he collapses on the bed.

That wakes Seto up.

"Joey?" he whispers timorously.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" the voice is weak and frightened.

Seto says nothing, he just runs out to call the doctors.

--

Joey's eyes got used to the darkness, they hurt when the doctors turn on the light.

"Turn it off!!" he screams.

He slowly opens the eyes, getting used to lights.

"Se-" he recognizes the man, "Seto?"

Seto smiles, confused and happy.

--

After the doctors finished, Seto runs to Joey, burying his face into Joey's shoulder.

"What happened?" Joey asks.

Seto looks at him, tears down his face.

--

After explaining, Joey was stunned.

"Now relax. Soon they will check if you can walk and do you have any other damage." His voice cold.

"Don't go, Seto…" Joey whines.

"I have to shave this damn beard. I will come back later." He smiles softly.

Joey smiles back.

--

But many questions remain in the room.

Joey is wondering if Kaiba cheated on him, he is worried how Domino looks like now, after months of his comatose state.

All of that terrifies him.

But the only good thing is Serenity had been next to him for a while when he was a 'sleeping beauty'.

--

The doctors are helping him stand up.

Seto is waiting outside.

It's been a few days now, since he woke up.

They're helping him stand on his feet, but he feels nothing.

Like the cold floor isn't there to send a horrible sensation of cold throughout his body.

"I…" Joey sobbed slightly, "Can't feel anything…"

"It will take time." Says the doctor, but his face is telling something else.

Once he is let standing on his own, he falls.

He starts to cry.

"I…can't walk…"

The doctors are placing him back to bed, but hysteria is taking him part by part.

He screams.

"I can't walk, can't walk, can't!!" he shrugs them, yelling uncontrollably.

After a sedative he calms down.

Seto approaches, sitting next to him on the bed.

Joey grabs his hand, despair in his eyes.

"I can't walk, Seto…" he has tears in his eyes, asphyxiating him.

--

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

_Joey grabs his hand, despair in his eyes._

"_I can't walk, Seto…" he has tears in his eyes, asphyxiating him._

--

"It's just temporary atrophy, isn't it? He will train the muscles and be able to walk again."

The doctor shakes his head.

"I doubt so. We can take more analyses if you want, but there will be no purpose…My team and I are completely sure the diagnose is right."

Kaiba swallows his saliva, it has awful taste of defeat.

He tries not to show emotions.

Emotions are weakness.

:"He will never accept that." he says.

Wheelchair…It was so defeating.

He must prepare his puppy for shock.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Mr. Kaiba." says the doctor, "But still there are therapy groups…"

"He's not a fucking alcoholic, you dickhead!" he snaps, his face red, his eyes insane.

The doctor collects all his patience, he is so annoyed.

He wanted to say: 'I'm not a Jesus, you asshole', but then he would be fired.

"I meant, physical therapy…It will help him."

"He will never walk again, and you say that fuckin' therapy will help?!"

"Mr. Kaiba, please…"

Kaiba buries his face into two skinny hands, knowing how helpless he is, how there's no money that could help his beloved.

"Surgery?" he asks, faded hope in his eyes.

"Not at the moment. But we can try, though we're not sure in positive results."

Kaiba's face is sweaty, teary, he takes off his mask.

"But you should talk to him about that."

"How in the world am I going to tell him this? I barely calmed him down telling him it was just temporary atrophy?"

He stands up, walking nervously.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Kaiba." says the doctor, shaking his hand.

--

'_Very sorry, huh?! You're supposed to be a doctor, you dumb ass! I'll do my best and you'll be fired in a sec!' _he thinks, walking nervously to the room.

Joey is awake, lying on his back, his eyes empty, expressionless.

"I still can't feel my legs." he says, as Kaiba enters the room.

This stops Kaiba in his tracks.

He feels something hot behind his eyes, he suffocates sob in his throat, watching his puppy helpless.

His gaze tenderly caressing sheets on the bed, and a puppy underneath them.

He approaches slowly, his silence makes Joey nervous.

Kaiba sits on his bed, taking one of Joey's hands, his eyes still observing him gently, affectionately.

Joey looks at him.

"I will never walk again, right?" he asks and it breaks Kaiba's heart.

He's about to cry in a second, yet he refrains as much as possible.

His throat swells, words remain trapped.

"I thought so…" Joey whispered, turning away his head, staring at the white wall.

Monotonously white.

"But…" Kaiba starts weakly, "we can consider surgery, physical therapies…"

"No…They won't help. I heard some nurses talking about me while thinking I was asleep. They said: 'Poor, guy, it is hopeless. He's so pretty, but too bad he will never walk again. Not in a million years.' " Joey says, his voice barely a voice.

"Bullshit! We will fight and we will win!" says Kaiba, not believing in his own words.

"You don't have to pretend everything will come on its place. The whole fucking world knows there is no hope and why would you state the opposite?"

"Joey…" Kaiba tries to caress Joey's cheek, his heart falling apart.

But Joey removes his hand.

"I want to be alone." he says.

Kaiba sits for a minute more and then exits.

--

Kaiba moved Joey's stuff at his mansion.

Joey disliked it, but still, it was the most logical action.

Lover taking care of lover.

"You don't need to support me, you know." Joey says, "I'm not disabled."

"But…" Kaiba shuts immediately. Joey _is_ disabled.

"I am impotent as well, so you can find someone else, you don't need a broken toy." he says bitterly.

Kaiba is annoyed by Joey's behavior, but still, he can understand.

"You're not a toy…" he says, finding himself offended.

"I think...This is all one huge mistake, everything…"

"Don't talk about us like that!" shouts Kaiba.

"There are no _us_, Seto. I'm pure imperfection, pulling you down to the bottom together with me." Joey says, sitting in his wheelchair by the sofa, where Seto is sitting.

"How can you say something like that?!' Seto hisses.

"Because it's the truth." states Joey.

Kaiba stands up, kneeling before Joey.

"Wheeler, wheelchair…understand?" says Joey ironically. "We're not meant to be together. I'm engaged to wheelchair."

"Don't be pathetic!" Kaiba's looking him into eyes. "Where is Joey I used to know?"

"He died." Joey's hiding his eyes.

"No, he didn't… Joey I know is in front of me, he's a fighter, not surrender…" Kaiba lifts his chin gently, "Look at me…"

"Who's pathetic now? Everything you said I've already heard in way too many movies."

"Joey…please…" Kaiba's eyes are begging, they burn Joey's confused and scared eyes.

Joey mustn't admit himself how much scared he is.

How much screwed up he is.

Pushing his lover away, thinking Seto doesn't need him.

Figuring that the moment for proposal isn't right, Kaiba stands up, already fed up with Joey's self-pitying.

He sighs, already tired.

"I will take you upstairs." he says. "I want to sleep."

"And what am I supposed to do upstairs, I'm not sleepy at all!"

Kaiba rolls his eyes.

"Would you stop yelling for once? I'm doing my best to understand you, to satisfy every your need. I even stopped going to Kaiba corp."

"Nobody asked you to." says Joey coldly.

That's it. Kaiba finally snaps, great Kaiba Seto of Kaiba corp.

His chin shaking.

He tries to hold the tears, but he burst into cry.

He collapses on the floor, lowering his head, crying out loud, like a child that fell and hurt his knees.

Joey looks at him in confusion.

"Seto…?"

"You think it's easy for me to take all of this? I love you more than you can imagine, disabled or not, that's who you are and I accept you. I'm just trying to ease your suffer, cannot stand watching you break down like mirror…I love you way too much to stand that, and you…You treat me as if I'm shit. I'm doing my best, I can understand your anger, your sorrow, but can you understand me? I just want to help you carry on living…with me beside you."

Joey moves his wheelchair closer to Kaiba.

Kaiba places his head on Joey's lap.

Joey entangles his fingers into chocolate brown hair.

Kaiba's eyes like glass, all that glitter of pain reflecting.

"When they told me…I died…" his sobs stronger and stronger. "Can you imagine all those nights beside you, me, _me_ praying you wake up…I've never prayed before…Mokuba suffered as much as I was, both of us constantly beside you…I cried, I decayed, all of me…I gave you my soul so you can open your eyes, Joey…Joey…" Kaiba's words disconnected, hidden meaning within it, known only to Kaiba. He finally snapped. Joey barely understands his lover's words.

He is surprised by Kaiba's behavior.

The surprise is both pleasant and unpleasant.

"Seto…" he whispers.

'If you give up…I will…" Kaiba stops crying, his voice trembling, he buries his face in Joey's hands.

He kisses Joey's hands, his palms, each of Joey's fingers.

The battle within Joey is serious, seeing his lover breaking, he almost despised himself for being melodramatic and indignant.

Like Kaiba's suffer was bigger than his own.

"Don't cry." he says calmly, "It's unlike you."

"Everything you say, I will do, just don't…"

"I won't give up, because of you…" Joey whispers.

Kaiba raises his head.

"Will you…" but he stops.

"What?" asks Joey, his voice pleasant, tickling Kaiba's delicate ears.

Kaiba gulps, cupping Joey's cheeks, looking straight into his eyes, drowning in honey fields.

"Will you marry me?" he asks.

--


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

"_Will you…" but he stops._

"_What?" asks Joey, his voice pleasant, tickling Kaiba's delicate ears._

_Kaiba gulps, cupping Joey's cheeks, looking straight into his eyes, drowning in honey fields._

"_Will you marry me?" he asks._

_--_

Joey is looking at him, pretty much confused.

"What the hell…?" he mutters, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief.

He certainly ruined the moment.

Kaiba sighs and repeats:

"Will you marry me, Joey?"

Risking that the answer could be negative, considering Joey's current state, Kaiba tries anyway.

There is an awkward moment of silence.

"I don't know…" whispers Joey in the end, not looking at his lover.

"It is quite simple, Joey. Do you love me and do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"It's tough and big decision to be made so quickly, Seto." says "Besides, you have the company to run, your brother to take care of, why would you drag disabled dog as an extra weight? Wouldn't be easier without me?"

Again. Joey's suggesting breaking up.

"What are you trying to say?" asks Seto, narrowing his eyes. Joey gulps and says:

"I think this is the spot where out lives are going separate ways." he is sad and broken while saying those words.

Kaiba shakes his head-all of his tears the moment before, all of his effort…They were worthless.

"I don't want to break up with you. This situation made me love you even more." he says. It was so unlike him.

"You mean, pitying me even more." says Joey bitterly.

"Don't put in my mouth words I didn't say!" says Seto madly, standing up, running up the stairs. "When you feel want to go upstairs, call servants to help you. I'm sick of your self-pitying and torturing me like this!" he disappears.

--

Joey's heart is falling apart. He used to be all hyper, climbing up the trees, running free…

And now, he's one disabled man that lives in the mansion of his rich boyfriend. So pathetic.

He feels like a parasite.

--

**TBC**

**AN: Short chapter….But I'm kinda lacking imagination and inspiration. Any suggestion would be nice, so people, advice me and REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Recap:

_Joey's heart is falling apart. He used to be all hyper, climbing up the trees, running free…_

_And now, he's one disabled man that lives in the mansion of his rich boyfriend. So pathetic. _

_He feels like a parasite. _

--

Kaiba isn't even aware of Joey's sacrifice.

He was putting him before himself.

And that was thing Kaiba missed to see.

Joey's inner struggle.

Joey wasn't self-pitying himself. He was just trying to make his lover's life easier.

While sitting together on the sofa-Kaiba checking some reports and Joey reading a book; Kaiba looks at him, love in his eyes.

All that pain that he feels, all that helplessness…He would do a miracle just to make him walk again, if only he could.

"Joey…" his lover's name escapes his lips, the want just to say his name and nothing more. To make him real, as if he already isn't.

Joey lifts his head and looked in his direction.

"Yeah?"

It is the beautiful sight seeing Joey reading the book. He was so peaceful.

"Nothing…" Kaiba says, shaking his head, escaping his daydream. He returned to his reports.

"You wanted to say something?" the puppy doesn't want to give up.

"N-no, I didn't…" says Kaiba.

"Seto…" Joey knows something is terribly wrong. "All of this, look…"

"No! Just stop! I don't want to leave you and move you out! I want to stay with you…If you can't fuck me, I'll fuck you, I'll help you however I can…"

"Seto, you're losing yourself…"

"No…I just don't want to…" Seto stops, unused to this much honesty. "I just don't want to hide…don't want to look cold…I care and I don't want to miss this chance with you." He scoots to Joey, cupping his face. "This relationship began with sex, but that's not the most important thing in the world…"

"Yeah" Joey snorts, "I gave you enough of love then, yet you fucked with Alister. I see how much you can hold your zipper closed." He pushes Kaiba. "How can you say something like that _now_?!"

Kaiba cannot believe his own ears.

"I thought…"

"I can never forgive you. I gave you another shot, but that doesn't mean I forgave you. And I don't believe you any word you say."

They never talked about that period. Maybe they should talk now.

"I'll die for you."

"Yeah, right."

"I'll do whatever you say to prove you."

"Don't be pathetic, Seto."

"You-you gave me ability to love and helped me get over my worst fear."

Joey's eyes already teary.

"Don't make me beg." says Seto.

"I will never believe you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"As if anything would change with it." Joey turns his attention to his book, but Kaiba takes it and tosses aside.

"It hurts me…" he whispered, grabbing Joey in his arms, carrying him upstairs. "I will make everything possible. I'll fight with you and I will fuck only you. I will do whatever you say. Now you will watch something that will prove my point."

He puts Joey on the toilet.

"Seto?"

"You will be present when I cut my veins for you." He takes the razor.

"No…Stop1 I never said that!" Joey was screaming in fear, "Show me the other way…" he starts to cry. Kaiba cuts himself a little and then stops.

His face has painful expression and the blood is streaming down his wrist.

He wraps his wrist, tying him tightly, grabbing Joey again and placing him on bed.

"I will kill myself if you leave me. It's for real."

"Bullshit! What about Mokuba?"

Kaiba remains silent for a few moments.

It was the only thing that could stop him from his suicidal intentions-he really wanted to do it-that little boy, his brother.

"Mokuba…He would…"

"Be alone, destroyed…"

Kaiba lies down next to Joey, kissing him gently.

"Don't you ever consider leaving me…" he whispers, crying, desperately wanting to express his emotions through those kisses.

Joey hugs him.

"We will make it together."

"I can't..."

"Just try to believe…"

Silence.

"Seto…?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me tonight…"

"Puppy…" Kaiba kisses him hungrily, "Whatever you say…"

--

**AN: Something good's gonna happen in the next chapter… ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't all that bad, as Joey expected. Kaiba was caressing him gently, carefully observing every his reaction.

He did it slow, with lots and lots of patience, even though he was very sexually frustrated. That was their first sex since Joey's accident.

--

"Well, I guess that satisfied you." says Joey, lying on his back.

Kaiba looked at him.

"I thought you enjoyed."

"I did."

"Then what?" Kaiba asks, a little annoyed. It looked like Joey wanted to accuse him or something.

"Nothing. You…I still can't trust you."

"Love isn't a game, Joey."

"But you're constantly playing it!" he turns his head to look at Seto.

"That happened only once and never again…and so long ago!" he justifies himself. He, almighty billionaire, cruel, heartless, big CEO, who once thought he never needed to justify his own actions.

But this is an exception. Joey is the reason. His puppy dog eyes.

"You guys would do everything just to climax, I realized. No matter you step on something so pure, such as love. You'd do anything, and say you were sorry. I understand girls now. And I regret I've been so dumb. If only I could walk, I would move out of here." Joey says bitterly.

Kaiba is looking at him in anger in shock. Everything he has just said, his readiness to die for the blonde, everything…all for nothing. It seems that those things didn't get through his lover.

"And you say that you had never done it behind my back?" he asks, accusingly, raising one of his well shaped eyebrows.

"I loved you enough not to make such stupidity, Seto. And, believe me, I had a plenty of chances."

Kaiba closes his eyes for a moment, to think about what next to say.

"Love," he starts gently, after he was counting to ten to calm himself, "Does it still hurt you?"

"I can never forget it." Joey admits.

"How would you like to punish me?"

Joey's eyes become comically big.

"What?!" he asked in shock.

"What can I do to ease your pain?" Kaiba scoots, supporting himself with his left elbow, while the other hand caresses Joey's cheek. "I'd do everything you say."

Joey narrows his eyes, finding himself in utter disgust, anger and disbelief.

"Just shut up. And fuck me whenever you want. Everything, but don't leave me. And stop with pathetic things! It's so unlike you." Joey closes his eyes to prevent tears to come out.

Kaiba suddenly leans in, taking Joey's lips eagerly.

When they pull apart, Kaiba says:

"You have changed me. Don't expect I'd change again. I'm not a man I used to be."

With that, he kisses the duelist again, wrapping his arms around him.

"And don't make me say this again…" he whispers into Joey's ear, "I love you."

Joey shivers. "I know you doubt in it so much, and you have all the rights. You may think, how could I do such thing when I loved you…Well, I was an idiot back then. Don't know how to explain…But it won't happen again…" Kaiba's voice becomes shaky.

"Seto…?"

Kaiba looks at him. "I'm only human, Joseph. Please forgive me for what I've done." he burst into silent cry.

"Se-seto?"

Joey looks at him, stunned.

Kaiba says nothing in reply.

Joey strokes his hair gently. "It's ok…" he whispers.

--

Somehow, Seto was softening more and more. Maybe too much.

They both took their masks completely, allowing themselves to cry, to show how weak they are.

Maybe that was a good thing. But only among the four walls.

--

**Honshu**

**-Four years later-**

"Congratulations, now you're Doctor Taylor!" says the red headed woman.

"Yeah. I still can't believe!" smiles Tristan, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"But you never told me, what made you be doctor?"

Tristan remembered and sighed.

"It's my…best friend. He can't walk due to an accident."

"Oh." she says, not finding anything else proper to say to that.

"And I never managed to come to visit him. For so many years…"

"I'm…I don't know what to s…"

"But now I can help him! I specialized for injuries like his."

She smiles softly. She has never seen that amount of dedication. She is amazed.

She kisses him.

"Tell me more about it." they sit on the bench in the park. The day is surprisingly beautiful.

Tristan takes her hand in his. She is the ray of light since he got there. She consoled him, showed him other ways. He fell in love with her after some time, realizing that his love for Joey was only a childhood crush.

"I haven't spoken to him for so long…But I call Yugi, one of my close friends, every now and then. Joey rejected Kaiba's proposal, considering himself disabled for everything. You see, a few years ago, Kaiba cheated on him. They made up, but Joey couldn't forgive him completely."

Aneko is listening with interest.

"And Joey's disability to walk only made things worse. But they're still together. I can't wait to go there and propose them surgery." Tristan's eyes were shiny, full of tears. "I can't stand my best friend suffer any longer." he lowers his head.

"I'm glad you'll be able to change his life." Aneko says softly.

Tristan looks at her, smiling.

"What would I become without you?" he kissed her, holding her head close to his heart.

"Aneko…"

"Yes?"

"This isn't the right time to ask, but…" he hesitates, but finally, he clears his throat and continues, "Will you marry me?"

Aneko lifts her head from his chest, blinking in confusion.

"What?"

--

**Domino City**

**Kaiba mansion**

"I'm going to stay until late. Go to sleep, Joey. Don't wait for me."

Why does that sound so familiar to Joey?

"Ah." he says flatly.

"Is something wrong with that?" Kaiba's voice is cold, yet he's concerned. He knows Joey would be very unsatisfied.

"No, just go ahead, stay there as long as you want, Seto."

Joey can hear the sigh on the other side.

"Making a scene, huh? Don't be so ironic."

"As if you know!"

"Just fuck you, Joseph! If you can't believe me all these years, I don't see…"

"…A reason why we are still together. Is that what you wanted to say?" Joey cuts him off.

"Very well, a puppy learned a new trick. Now you're a mind reader! My congrats!" says Seto sarcastically. "Listen, I don't want a fight. As soon as I come, we'll have a little talk."

"Yeah, whatever!" Joey snorts.

"Ok then…See you tomorrow…..Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"It would be weird to ask you this, but…"

"Just spit it." Joey says impatiently.

"Tell me…you know…"

Joey smiles.

"I love you."

"Thanks. Bye." Kaiba sighs and hangs up.

"Bye." Joey hangs up as well.

--

"Thanks. Bye." Kaiba sighs and hangs up.

He turns his chair to face the man that was sitting opposite.

"So, Taylor, could you tell me something more about that surgery?"

--

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

Recap:

_He turns his chair to face the man that was sitting opposite._

"_So, Taylor, could you tell me something more about that surgery?"_

--

Kaiba was listening carefully everything that the other brunette had to say. It was so exciting, the fact that Joey could walk again, thanks to his best friend and the new method he developed.

It was 2 a.m. when Tristan finished his introduction to the matter, and Kaiba proposed him and his soon-to-be wife to spend the night at his home.

At first, Tristan wasn't sure should he accept or not, but when he remembered that Joey was living there, he accepted.

It was strange, that twist of destiny that made him study medicine, to come back to Domino, to help his best friend, who used to seduce him long time ago.

Aneko was love of his life. When she said: "What?" when he proposed her, he was sure she'd refuse him. Luckily, she said yes later.

She wasn't thinking at all about that, she was sure that she wanted to spend her life with Tristan, but she was in disbelief at the moment.

When she said yes, he thought he would collapse-typical reaction for anybody in his position. He was hoping that Joey would accept to be his best man as well. That was another reason to go back to Domino.

He was desperately trying to bury all bad memories about their short living relationship-the time Joey had seduced him and almost slept with him. He had crashed all the bridges between them, and he had built them again. It was time to face with the past and try to live in peace.

He could understand conflicts in Joey's brain, when he had tried to make him his puppet that would obey him in order to hurt Seto. He was proud of himself that he was the one to put them together, again.

It turned to be long living, but unstable relationship. And there he was again-to rebuilt destroyed nerves in Joey's body, to make the connections stronger between them, other friends and Seto.

--

Joey is sleeping on the couch, waiting for his lover as always.

Seto shakes his head, standing over him.

Joey have never went to bed if Kaiba wasn't at home. Should he be flattered or should he punish disobedient puppy?

A smile is playing on his thin lips, as he sits next to his lover, shaking him.

"Joey, someone has come to see you."

The blonde responds with unsatisfied groan, and then wipes the drool from the corner of his mouth.

He hates when Seto wakes him up. He hates when he falls asleep while waiting for his beloved.

"Leave me alone, I wanna sleep, jackass!" he says with annoyed tone of his voice.

"And you don't want to greet your best buddy?" he hears the voice behind Seto's back.

"You're not my best buddy, Seto, God! You're my fuck buddy!"

Aneko blushes a little. It was clear that Joey wasn't fully awake, so she found it funny.

Kaiba is feeling a little uncomfortable. He shakes his lover once more.

'You could become my fiancée, you, you…!' he thinks angrily.

"Joey, for God's sake, wake up!"

The blonde opens his eyes in annoyance. He can't even open them properly.

"What?!" he demands.

"Tristan has come."

"Wha?!" Joey jumps as much as his condition allows him.

He rubs his eyes and finally he manages to see his pal standing behind Seto.

"Tris, buddy?" he smiles hesitantly, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me." Tristan smiles back.

"Well, don't stand there, come sit beside me. Unless you hate disabled ones." he mutters the last sentence.

Tristan rolls his eyes and Seto does the same.

"I'll be in my study if you need anything." he says and stands up.

Joey looks at his watch.

"But it's two thirty! Why don't you go to bed? Stop killing yourself like this."

"Joey…" Kaiba hisses and stabs him with one of his death glares. Then he leaves the living room and heads to his study.

Tristan sits where Seto was sitting just a second ago.

"I hate when he does that." Joey says.

"You still love him and worry too much." Tristan smiles.

"Yeah, you can say that. He's lucky I even gave him a shot." he says, pain evident in his voice. He can still feel the bitter taste of defeat when he had discovered Seto's horrible deed. He could still feel uneasiness when they had made up at last, after so much time full of agony and pain. He feels the tears behind his eyes, but he manages to keep them there.

"It's been a while…" Tristan hugs him warmly, "So many things are behind us…I missed you."

Joey hugs him back.

"Yeah, buddy…" he just can't wipe the smile from his face.

--

Aneko was so tired that she went straight upstairs, following one of the servants.

An hour later Tristan joined her.

"So, did he accept the surgery?" she asks, standing up to remove her clothes.

"I haven't told him yet. But he was so happy when he heard about us. And he accepted to be our best man."

'At least something." she says, approaching her fiancée, "But let's put that all aside and refresh our bodies with hot, violent sex." She is grinning while Tristan is giving in willingly.

--

"Seto…" Joey moans, while Kaiba undresses him slowly, in their bedroom. He caresses the tender skin so skillfully, making sure Joey enjoys to the fullest.

"Please fuck me…" the blonde puppy begs.

Kaiba grins. "Whatever you want, my love…"

He still recalls that bastard Valon and he curses him. He has been making his life a living hell since he caught him. Someday, he's gonna give him the last punishment, he's gonna bury him alive once when the law enforcements finish with him.

--

AN: Short, but sweet, neh? Too bad this is one of the last chapters… :(


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but, to be honest, I lost the interest in this story. Since I don't find it successful, this will be the last chapter. Still, this story **IS** successful in a way. I met some good friends through this. They were fascinated by this fic and the prequel. They reviewed and started correspondence with me via PM Service, and it ended with chats on msn, and emailing.

So, this is dedicated to them, first of all to **Fluffyfangirl89**, who was the first to befriend with me. It is dedicated to **Crimson-Blood-Demoness** as well. And to several others.

---

After the surgery, Tristan wipes his forehead.

Seto approaches him, full of hope. A big question mark above his head.

"I think I made it. But we'll see." Tristan says.

In unexpected rush of gratefulness, Kaiba cannot control himself. His mask fell. He hugs Tristan.

"Thank…you…"

---

Amber eyes open slowly, but they cannot see a thing. He can hear people around him, but he can't see them.

"Mr. Wheeler, how do you feel?" asks one of the doctors who helped Tristan operate him. He remembered his voice.

But his throat is so dry. He opens his mouth to say something, but he can't.

'The pain…'

He feels tears building in his eyes, and he can feel them slide down his cheeks.

The mask is still attached to his face. Somebody removes it, but he still can't speak.

'Where is Seto…?' he thinks.

'It's good, Dr. Taylor!" the doctor says. "He is trying to speak. He's conscious."

Joey feels a hand holding his head upward, and a cold glass leaned against his dry lips. He takes a few sips of water offered to him.

"Rest for a while, Joey."

"M-my vision…"

"You'll regain it. It is normal. Just rest." he can hear Tristan's voice. "Just rest…"

"Where…is…Seto…?" he manages to say in a slow motion.

"When you wake up, he'll be here."

"…"

He feels so tired, and he closes his eyes that are unable to see at the moment.

'Soon…' he thought, as he was dozing off. 'Soon I will be able to walk…'

---

---

---

"Now, now, Joey!" Seto is kneeling next to Joey's wheelchair. "Please be patient! You will make it!"

"Yes, Joey." Tristan says.

But the puppy is disappointed. How can't they understand?! He can't feel legs at all!

"But I can't feel my legs!" he protests. "I can't feel them, Seto! Why won't you understand something so simple?!!!"

"He should have regained the senses in his legs by now" Tristan's assistant whispers in his ear.

"I know" Tristan whispers back, his face curving into a painful grimace. All this studying for…nothing!

"Joey…" he approaches and kneels beside him. His eyes are sorrowful.

Seto notices this, sending Tristan one of his deadly glares.

"I'm sorry, buddy…" he kisses the back of his hand.

"You incompetent moron!!!!" Kaiba stands up, yelling at Tristan. "I should have never let you near him!!!"

Tristan stands up as well.

"It's not my fault, Kaiba! I did my best!"

But Kaiba doesn't listen anymore. He is too blinded by the agonizing pain in his chest to see Tristan. He is blinded, he can't see Joey sitting there in shock, staring at one spot only, whispering to himself.

"I can't walk…I will…never…" he looks at Kaiba, only to find his back turned towards him.

The CEO storms out of the rehabilitating room, finding the nearest wall to lean on his arm, and place the forehead to it. He doesn't want his sobs to be heard, so he muffles them by biting his arm. Tears are freely falling down his face, wetting his collar.

He cannot take this, cannot…

---

"It's…nobody's fault" Joey looks at Tristan. "I'm a failure, not you."

His friend is too much in pain to say a think. The assistant is tapping his back.

Joey drives his wheelchair out of the room, only to find Seto crying.

"Big CEO cries…" he whispers, and Seto immediately stops crying. He turns to look at his puppy.

"Stop pitying me!" Joey screams, he himself not sure where the strength to do something like that comes from.

"I'm…not…" Kaiba says.

"I can handle everything, but not…this…" Joey says and moves past Kaiba.

"No…Joey…"

But the blond doesn't hear or refuses to hear.

'Just forget it, Seto…You can never live with a failure…'

Seto runs after him.

"You're not a failure! Never ever think something like that again!"

'He can…read thoughts?'

Joey stops, stunned. He turns his wheelchair to face his lover.

"You can read thoughts?"

Kaiba stops before him.

"No…But I know your heart." he replies.

Joey lowers his head.

Kaiba kneels before Joey, taking his hand, placing it on top of his heart. He knows he looks pathetic, but he can't help it.

"Can you…feel mine…?"

Thump…thump…thump…

"Y-yes…" Joey is confused.

"Do you…know what it says…?"

Joey shakes his head.

"Please stop this nonsense…"

"It says that it loves you the way you are. I can't disobey my heart!"

"Don't…"

"Will you ever forgive me for I cheated on you…?!" Kaiba sobbed. "For that was a long time ago…I'm mature now…not afraid of love anymore…"

"Seto, don't start this…"

Kaiba leans forward, claiming Joey's trembling lips.

'Love….it asphyxiates…'

Kaiba breaks the kiss, looking straight into Joey's eyes.

"You're going home with me."

---

OWARI

AN: Please don't flame me because Joey can't walk! But this is a happy ending, in a way, neh?


End file.
